


I’m Not Okay

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Series: Dancing MysMe [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: Saeran walks in on Yoosung dancing.





	I’m Not Okay

It takes a moment for Saeran to realize the music he’s hearing is not just in his dreams but actually playing in reality. As he begins to come to, he groans and pulls the blanket over his head to try to block out the sunlight that’s slipping in past the closed blinds of Yoosung’s bedroom. That’s the one thing he hates about sleeping over at Yoosung’s; he doesn’t get the same pitch black he does at the bunker. Which fine, yes, it does help him have a semi-regular sleep schedule when he’s here but who the hell wants that?

Despite every effort to not be awake, his bladder begins to make its morning needs known, the whisper turning into an urgent shout when he waits until he absolutely can’t anymore. He throws the blankets off and dashes into the bathroom, quickly relieving himself and then washing his face with cold water to try to wake up.

There’s still the remnants of yesterday’s eyeliner on his face. That’s not really surprising, considering they both got in late and went straight to bed (well… maybe not straight), so he never washed it off. Maybe he can talk Yoosung into showering this morning.

The music once again catches his attention and his brows furrow a moment in confusion; this sounds an awfully lot like songs from his playlist, not Yoosung’s. Yoosung tends to listen to more Korean based music than Saeran does - kpop and other various things. Saeran goes for a certain genre and sticks with it, following it across the few languages he taught himself back when he was… there. 

My Chemical Romance happens to be one of his favorite bands and what a coincidence; it’s playing right now. Definitely not something Yoosung generally listens to.

The smell of cinnamon and vanilla wafts toward him as he exits the bathroom, grabbing a shirt as he passes through the bedroom. He bites his lip and tries to tamp down his smile as his sleepy mind begins to process what all of this means.

Yoosung’s listening to music, and he’s making breakfast. That’s not unusual, and if Saeran’s lucky, sometimes he’ll catch Yoosung dancing to the music.

But today is a little different. Yoosung’s listening to his music and if he’s not mistaken…

Rounding the corner, Saeran feels his heart jump almost painfully at the sight before him; Yoosung, wearing Saeran’s jacket and boxers, dancing while mixing some batter together. He leans heavily against the doorframe, crossing his arms and just watching as Yoosung slides across the floor with the batter, pouring some of it onto his waffle iron. He’s humming along to I’m Not Okay, apparently having picked up the tune one of the times Saeran’s listened to it with him around. A little shuffle here, a shimmy there… It’s somehow both utterly adorable and incredibly hot. 

Does he keep watching? Does he interrupt?

…or does he join him?

Saeran waits until Yoosung puts the finished waffle on a plate and pours some more mix in, setting down the bowl on the counter before approaching him. As luck would have it, he happens to slide his arms around Yoosung’s waist right as Yoosung decides to start shaking his ass and gets to experience the famous squeal he has when he’s both scared and embarrassed.

“Saeran…! Oh my god…” Hands go up to cover a no-doubt red face, causing Saeran to chuckle and press a kiss to the side of Yoosung’s neck. 

“Good morning, cutie. Dancing to my playlist, huh? Don’t stop on my account…” Saeran nips at his neck and then pulls back, smirking. When Yoosung doesn’t move, he huffs out a laugh and attempts to turn him around so he can see him, laughing a little harder when the man won’t budge.

“Puppy~ Let me see that cute face of yours.”

“No.”

“The waffle’s gonna burn.”

“Shit!” Panicked, Yoosung drops his hands and turns to the waffle-maker, only to be spun the rest of the way around into a kiss and Saeran’s arms. He squeaks and squirms a little in protest at first but quickly relaxes into it, his hands resting softly on Saeran’s waist.

“You’re no better than Saeyoung,” Yoosung breathes when they break, ignoring the beeping of the waffle iron that says it’s actually done this time.

Winking, Saeran reaches behind him and opens it, managing to pry out the waffle one-handed. “You love it.”

“You’re right. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!


End file.
